sour grapes
by CBsbandwench
Summary: Jeremy is sent to  denver , where he meets a woman  who has ties to Mystic falls and Klaus . He befriends her and making her angry at a certain vamp and she goes back with Jer  to set things straight
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I do have other stories I have to write but this one has been bugging me for awhile. Meet Vanessa Wilkins, dark red hair amber eyes, 850 years old and Klaus's old flame. As unhealthy as his relationship was with his sister, I feel like he had a woman but she left him and he was hurt. So I made up Vanessa, who truly loved him, but because he was unable to change his boorish way she got fed up and left. His sister kept in touch with her and told her everything. Can Vanessa rekindle with Klaus or will her meeting Jeremy in Denver brings the fire to the already shit storm so to speak.

Let me know what you think ….

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it. I promise and a lady always keeps her promises. Goodbye "Vanessa hung up her phone and sighed. She stood up lazily from her couch and gazed out the window. She then turned her attention towards a picture on the wall. She smiled at the photo, it was her favorite. She was wearing a green dress and a black cloak, the man beside her was breathtaking, blonde hair dark green orbs, high cheekbones and red lips. He was wearing a stunning three piece suit. What a beautiful couple they had made, everyone always thought so. She smiled sadly at the picture.

That was the day she had died .It was an accident, it truly was. She had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Robbers had broken into her house and killed her whole family. She had been out with her man friend and as he was leaving for the evening. Vanessa stepped into the house only to be grabbed from behind, clothes ripped off of her, raped, beaten. Her man friend had heard her screams and called out to her. She had gathered enough strength to open the front door to run out to him and a bullet ripped through her back severing her spine. Vanessa and dropped to the ground, she was barely alive and her vision not so well. But she remembered hearing the men screams near the house. She remembered her man friend leaning over her begging her not to die.

Next thing she knew he was giving her his wrist and asking her to drink his blood. She did oddly enough; the rest was just darkness to her until she had woken up. He had explained what he was and how he couldn't of let her die.

She blinked a tear away as loud bark got her attention " Ok Kane , Ok , let's go out for a walk " she had to smile as a large black dog came towards her . Kane was a 6 year old German rottie she had found other companionship with animals over the years, except for that one time with a raven haired vamp with ice blue eyes. She felt herself blush at the thought of the younger vamp. The things they did …..

"Come on boy lets go, he should be at the coffee shop as we speak" she told the dog as she put a leash onto the heavy collar. She grabbed her keys and headed out to her car.

The things she did for old love was amazing …


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I do have other stories I have to write but this one has been bugging me for a while. Meet Vanessa Wilkins, dark red hair amber eyes, 850 years old and Klaus's old flame. As unhealthy as his relationship was with his sister, I feel like he had a woman but she left him and he was hurt. So I made up Vanessa, who truly loved him, but because he was unable to change his boorish way she got fed up and left. His sister kept in touch with her and told her everything. Can Vanessa rekindle with Klaus or will her meeting Jeremy in Denver brings the fire to the already shit storm so to speak.

Thank you for the amazing review Hannah Forever that was very sweet of you, I'm glad that you liked it. I don't know much about Denver or the cities of Denver so bear with me.

Jeremy, sat staring out the window for a few minutes, he was amazed at how close the mountains were to where he was living. He wasn't a fan of all the snow but he had to learn to live with it. He sighed as he sipped his smoothie threw the purple straw. It had taken a few weeks to get use to the cold weather. Elena didn't pick a very good time season wise to send him away. He talked to everyone three times a week and had made a few new friends in town. Denver was not as horrible as he thought it was going to be.

The family he was staying with , was very nice to him, they were his mother's best friends and aside from being nice they had a few bucks and with no kids living at home he was a little spoiled . The Martin's were one of those poster families. No secrets, no lies no vampires. Sometime he did get a little bored with nothing to fight. He was thinking about what to get his sister for Christmas and Bonnie and Caroline, awe hell he was going to get something for everyone. But he had no idea what to get them, so there he was staring out of the window at a coffee shop.

The ringing of the tiny bell on a string had gotten his attention, a woman came into the café with a large black dog , he noticed she smiled at the owner Jack, and Jack walked over to give the dog a scratch behind his ears ,the dog's little stump of a tail wiggled . He watched her order her drink and a brownie, then order a plain bagel for her dog. Jeremy couldn't help but watch her go and sit a table not that far away from him; she looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back at her then went back to his smoothie.

Vanessa had known that Jeremy had watched her talked to Jack, she also know that in a minute or so he would be over at her table with a reason to talk to her. Kane had taken the bagel from her and that should keep the dog quiet for a few minutes. She pulled out a notebook that she used for her work. Vanessa had decided to live her life as a human even though she was no longer a living human. To pull this off she had to use compulsion many times. She looked over once more at Jeremy , he was a handsome man , must be 18 ,19 years old , he had a kind face she missed that . She went back to looking at the calculations in the notebook.

Jeremy had caught the woman looking at him again, she was very pretty her hair was dark and reminded him of someone's hair her skin was light colored but not pale , she had a heart shaped face . He was too far away to know what color her eyes were. He picked up his phone and sent a text to his new friend Eric then waited , his phone chirped he looked at the text message " go for it man " .

Jeremy smirked at the message , Eric was the first friend he had met when he came to town and so far trusted a lot . Jeremy gathered up his things and walked towards the pretty woman. He had planned on asking her where the best place to go for Christmas shopping for his friends back home.

"Excuse me miss "he started. The woman looked up at him, she had beautiful hazel eyes and then she smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Vanessa asked him.

"I'm new in town and was wondering where the best place to shop for girls was."

" Well , I could tell you but I don't have much to do today so I can show you if you like , but I understand if you don't want too, since I'm a stranger "

Jeremy liked her voice it was warm. He looked down at the dog who had decided to sit up and study him, he took a step back.

" Oh , this is Kane , a German Rottweiler , he is 6 years old and very loving and friendly but very protective . I'm Vanessa Wilkins, I live a few minutes from here and have a restaurant and I'm a cook, now your turn"

Jeremy smiled "I'm Jeremy Gilbert; I am living with family friends I'm actually from Mystic Falls West Virginia. I'm pretty harmless"

Vanessa laughed "I'm sure you are, so when did you want to go shopping, I'm free today "

"In an hour, is that good for you?" Jeremy asked.

"That is perfect, Jeremy it was nice to meet you, Lets meet here in an hour "

"Ok "

Vanessa watched as Jeremy left the shop , she picked up her phone " Hey it's me , I've met him and I'm spending the day with him , yeah I know I'll keep you posted " she hung up the phone and sighed wondering why she kept doing things for that woman .

Well that's all I have for know. I hope you like.


End file.
